The following relates generally to shifting voltage levels of electrical signals and more specifically to a boosted high-speed level shifter.
In some electrical devices (e.g., digital devices), different voltage levels may represent different logic values. For example, in a binary device, a relatively high voltage level may represent a logic “1,” and a relatively low voltage may represent a logic “0.” The nominal voltage levels that represent different logic states may vary from device to device. For example, in some devices, a nominal voltage of 0V may represent a logic “0,” while in other devices a nominal voltage of −4.5V may represent a logic “0.” Similarly, different aspects (e.g., components) of a single device may utilize different nominal voltage levels to represent logic values—that is, a nominal voltage of 0V may represent a logic “0” in one aspect of a device while a nominal voltage of −1.2V may represent a logic “0” in another aspect of the multi-level device. These voltage levels are merely exemplary, and other nominal voltage levels are possible, as are non-binary devices or components in which more than two logic values are possible.
In some cases, a memory device may be (or may be included in) a system in which the nominal voltage level that represents a logic state is inconsistent. Memory devices are widely used to store information in various electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Information is stored by programing different logic states of a memory device. For example, binary memory devices have two states, often denoted as logic “1” or logic “0.” In some memory devices, more than two states may be stored. To access the stored information, a component of the electronic device may read, or sense, the stored state in the memory device. To store information, a component of the electronic device may write, or program, the state in the memory device.
Improved solutions for shifting voltage levels of electrical signals, including within memory devices or other types of electronic devices and systems, are desired.